schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf ist der bekannteste Hauptantagonist aus der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe. Als Ganondorf (oder in seiner Monsterform unter dem Namen Ganon) kam Ganondorf bisher in 11 Zeldaspielen'' vor. Er ist der König der Gerudos, ein Banditenvolk aus der Gerudo-Wüste, und Träger des Triforce der Macht. Sein Hauptziel ist es, auch die anderen beiden Triforceteile zu erhalten um sich so zum gottgleichen Herrscher Hyrules aufschwingen zu können. Zu diesem Zweck entführt er in den meisten Spielen Prinzessin Zelda, die Trägerin des Triforce der Weisheit. In der Zelda-Reihe Ocarina of Time Ganondorf infiltriert hier das Schloss Hyrule als Gesandter der Gerudos. Er schafft es, den König von Hyrule bezüglich seiner Absichten zu täuschen, lediglich die junge Prinzessin Zelda ahnt dass Ganondorf böses im Schild führt. Sie geht davon aus dass Ganondorf die drei heiligen Steine sammeln will, um in der Zitadelle der Zeit das Heilige Reich betreten zu können. Dies ist tatsächlich der Fall. Ganondorf wird jedoch von den Hütern der Steine aufgehalten. Daher verflucht der den Deku-Baum, der langsam stirbt, versperrt Dodongos Höhle welche die Nahrungsgrundlage der Gerudos bildet und verstimmt Lord Jabu-Jabu, den Schutzpatron der Zoras. Link, der Protagonist, kann Ganondorfs Schaden jedoch rückgängig machen und wird dafür mit den drei Heiligen Steinen belohnt. Als er jedoch nach Hyrule-Stadt zurückkehren will um Prinzessins Zelda von seinem Erfolg zu berichten muss er feststellen, dass die Stadt von den Gerudos angegriffen wird. Als Link an den Stadtmauern ankommt senkt sich die Zugbrücke und Zelda und ihre Zofe Impa flüchten auf einem Pferd aus der Stadt. Sie können nicht anhalten, Zelda wirft Link jedoch die Ocarina der Zeit zu. Als Link sich wieder umdreht muss er erschrocken feststellen, dass Ganondorf ebenfalls auf seinem Pferd aus der Stadt geprescht kommt um Zelda zu verfolgen. Da er sie aus den Augen verloren hat fragt er Link, ob dieser etwas gesehen hat. Als Link sich weigert zu antworten, schießt Ganondorf Energieblitze auf ihn und setzt seine Verfolgung fort. Link betritt daraufhin die Stadt und die Zitadelle. Dort öffnet er das heilige Reich, muss jedoch zu seine Entsetzen feststellen dass Ganondorf ihm heimlich gefolgt ist. Ganondorf übernimmt die Macht in Hyrule. Link wird von den Weisen für sieben Jahre im heligen Reich gebannt, damit er älter werden kann und eine Chance gegen Ganondorf hat. Ihm wird dann vom Weisen des Lichts Rauru aufgetragen, die anderen Weisen zu retten. Währenddessen hat Ganondorf seine Schreckensherrschaft fortgesetzt. Unter seiner Regentschaft ist Hyrule-Stadt von den Bewohnern verlassen worden, die ins nahegelegene Dorf Kakariko geflüchtet sind. Anstatt Schloss Hyrule regiert Ganondorf von einer riesigen, schwarzen Festung aus die inmitten eines Lavasees schwebt. Zoras Reich ist komplett vereist, Lord Jabu-Jabu verschwunden. Ganondorf hat außerdem den Feuerdrachen Volvagia, den Erzfeind der Goronen wiederbelebt. Nachdem Link alle Weisen gerettet und im Waldtempel Ganondorfs dämonischen Diener ''Phantom-Ganon besiegt hat, kann er mithilfe der Weisen eine magische Brücke über den Lavasee spannen und Ganondorfs Teufelsturm betreten. Dort erklimmt er den Turm, wo er schlussendlich Ganondorf gegenübersteht. Ganondorf spielt Orgel und hat außerdem Zelda, die er entführen konnte, in einem magischen Kristall gefangen. Ganondorf befiehlt Link, ihm sein Triforce des Mutes zu übergeben. Link weigert sich jedoch und ist gezwungen, Ganondorf zu bekämpfen. Obwohl Link siegreich ist, nutzt Ganondorf seinen letzten Atemzug um den ganzen Turm einstürzen zu lassen. Link und Zelda müssen aus dem einstürzenden Turm flüchten. Unten angekommen hören sie ein Geräusch aus den Trümmern. Link nähert sich und aus den Trümmern erhebt sich Ganondorf, der sich mithilfe des Triforce der Macht in das Monster Ganon verwandelt. Link muss nun auch Ganon bezwingen, was ihm auch gelingt. Nach seiner Niederlage wird Ganondorf im heiligen Reich versiegelt, wo er Link, Zelda und ihren Nachkommen ewige Rache schwört. The Wind Waker In The Wind Waker ist Ganondorf ebenfalls auf der Jagd nach dem Triforce. Da er weiß, dass sich das Triforce der Weisheit in den Händen eines Mädchens mit spitzen Ohren befindet, entsendet er seine Schergen über das weite Meer, um all diese Mädchen zu entführen und in sein Hauptquartier, die Verwunschene Bastion zu bringen. Dabei wird auch Aril, Links Schwester entführt. Link macht sich auf, seine Schwester zu retten und infiltriert die Bastion. Er findet seine Schwester mit anderen Mädchen in einem Käfig, wird jedoch vom Maskenkönig, Ganondorfs Haustier, geschnappt. Der Riesenvogel fliegt mit Link im Schnabel in die Luft und bringt ihn zu einem der Türme der Bastion, auf dem ein Piratenschiff thront. Ganondorf erscheint aus dem Inneren des Schiffes und befiehlt dem Maskenkönig, sich Links zu entledigen. Der Maskenkönig schleudert Link ins Meer. Nachdem Link das Masterschwert erhalten hat macht er sich erneut auf in die Bastion. Diesmal ist er in der Lage, den Maskenkönig zu töten. Er betritt außerdem das Piratenschiff und steht Ganondorf gegenüber. Im Kampf wird er überwältigt, allerdings von Tetra unterstützt. Während des Kampfes realisiert Ganondorf dass Tetra in Wahrheit Prinzessin Zelda, die Trägerin des Triforce der Weisheit, ist. Tetra und Link entkommen mitfhilfe des fliegenden Volks der Orni, deren Schutzpatron, der Drache Valoo, mit seinem Feuer das Piratenschiff verbrennt und Ganondorf tötet. Zelda wird in das unter Wasser versiegelte Reich Hyrule gebracht. Den Helden sind sich jedoch nicht bewusst, dass Ganondorf durch seinen Tod in der Oberwelt in Hyrule wiedergeboren wurde. Er entührt Zelda und bringt sie in seine ehemalige Festung, Ganons Kastell. Link folgt ihm und kann sich Ganondorf auf dem Dach des Kastells stellen. Ganondorf attackiert ihn und prügelt das Triforce des Mutes aus Link heraus. Mit allen drei Triforceteilen kann Ganondorf das Triforce vollenden. Es erscheint auf dem Kastell. Ganondorf tritt näher, da dem, der das Triforce als erstes berührt, ein Wunsch erfüllt wird. Das Triforce wird jedoch zuerst vom König von Hyrule berührt, der sich wünscht dass Hyrule komplett untergeht damit Link und Zelda eine Zukunft haben. Ganondorf lacht über diesen Wunsch und greift Link und Zelda an, die ihn gemeinsam bekämpfen. Der Kampf endet, als Link Ganondorf das Masterschwert in die Stirn bohrt, und Ganondorf daraufhin versteinert. Während Link und Zelda an die Oberfläche treiben, bleibt Ganondorfs versteinerte Leiche im versinkenden Hyrule zurück. Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda-Schurke Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Naturgewalt Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss